


Melting Wax

by Hawkflight



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Implied Sexual Content, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 06:43:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6184690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkflight/pseuds/Hawkflight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She is a infernal nymph, burning him slowly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melting Wax

She is fierce,

Unpredictable,

Just like fire.

Calm one moment,

And then-

Blazing the next,

Dust falling around her,

Like ash,

Like _dying_ embers.

Still warm,

To the touch,

Long after the battle.

She is a lampad,

Each movement,

From the swing,

Of her hips,

To the curve,

Of her lips,

Is taunting.

A sea of garnet,

Rushing up her thighs,

To expose pale skin.

An illusion,

 _Delusion_ ,

Is what he thinks,

It all is,

That first time.

She is the god,

And he is the companion,

Blessed and undeserving,

Of the company,

That she bestows,

Every twilight.

Or so she tells him,

As her hands,

Slide over his shoulders,

Nails biting,

Into his skin.

She complains,

With a spark,

In her eyes,

That he failed her,

 _Again_.

It is all,

He can do,

Not to cry out,

As her fire,

Runs along his back,

Like claws,

Leaving her mark,

Her _displeasure_ ,

As she slides,

Up and down,

On him,

A smirk,

On her lips.

His back stings,

Long after,

She is gone.

He will curse,

In her absence,

Wish for a lock,

That she cannot melt,

With bare hands.

In the end though,

His door,

Is left open,

And he waits,

For her to walk through.

To see the silk,

Black as midnight,

Flow down her legs,

Past grey glass,

To the wood boards.

The burns,

On his back,

Never have time,

To heal.

She is purgatory,

And he fears,

That fire of hers,

Has obscured,

His vision.

That he,

Will wander,

In a forest of smoke,

Inhaling the scent,

Of her,

For eternity.


End file.
